Coincidir
by Diosa Luna
Summary: El primer amor siempre deja un rastro en el corazón, debido a que se da cuando los sentimientos y las sensaciones son más intensas. La mayoría de los amores adolescentes terminan, pero se dice que los reencuentros suelen tener mejor historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 **Power Rangers no me pertenece, era de Saban, luego de Disney y luego ya no sé...**

 **¡Pero deberían dármelos! ¡Miren el desastre que hicieron con mi KimxTomy!**

 **.**

Gracias a Saban Capital Group, Inc. Que trajo **Saban's Power Rangers** ha causado que se me remueva algo antiguo y olvidado... ¡Luego me acordé porque lo había dejado atrás en mi memoria!

Odio el horrible final que dieron a la hermosa relación de Kimberly con Tommy, y más odie la relación de Tommy con Kat (léase con desagrado y ganas de vomitar)

 **¡Luego descubro que estos escritores malditos decidieron hasta casarlos!**

 **Pues ¡No en mi guardia!**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:  
-**Odio a Katherine.

 **-KimxTommy**

 **Por siempre y para siempre.**

-Deje de ver Power Rangers poco después que desapareció Kimberly de la serie y fue una ruptura total cuando terminaron la relación. Luego después de toda esa generación vi alguna que otra saga sin poner mucha atención, y aún no termino la de Dino Trueno, así que tal vez tenga algunos errores, por favor páselos por alto, que el peor error fue casar a Tommy con Kat (inserte voz de desagrado)

-Disculpen errores ortográficos y gramaticales, escribo en el insomnio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **La segunda"**

Cuando Katherine Hillard estuvo en la escuela secundaria se mundo a la ciudad de Ángel Grove, ahí se encontró con un mundo nuevo de héroes y villanos, donde también formo increíbles lazos de amistad e incluso amor. Por desgracia en un primer momento de su historia no fue la mejor, afectada por un hechizo malvado cometió terribles acciones sobre los Power Rangers.

Cuando finalmente se encontró libre y diversas situaciones se presentaron ella ocupo el lugar del Ranger rosa. Si hablaba con honestidad siempre existió un lado oscuro de su corazón que anhelaba tomar el lugar de la Ranger, no solo como un héroe, también en la vida de todos a su alrededor, ser la chica querida y admirada, pero sobre todo amada por un chico increíble.

Su sueño se cumplió tiempo después, Tommy Oliver tras una dolorosa ruptura había dado una oportunidad a ella, pero de nuevo siempre existió esa sensación de segundona. Tal vez fue por que vio a la pareja juntos, tal vez porque cuando Tommy estuvo a su lado había madurado en algunos aspectos y aunque agradecía que su relación y la anterior no fueran iguales, siempre quedo ese anhelo por lo que nunca pudo ser suyo, era obvio que una parte del corazón del líder Ranger pertenecería a la primera guerrera rosada.

Con el tiempo y debido a que decidió perseguir sus sueños en otro continente, lo más sano fue terminar su relación, ella marcho en busca de realizarse como bailarina en Inglaterra y lo último que deseaba era causar un trago amargo (o recibirlo) como aquella dolorosa carta de ruptura, que le abrió las puertas de la oportunidad.

Por desgracia convertirse en adulto no era en nada sencillo, cada vez había más responsabilidades y menos tiempo. Al final la distancia y el día a día hizo que perdiera contacto con sus viejos amigos y aquel muy querido novio de la secundaria. Hasta que aparecieron las redes sociales.

Facebook un invento maravilloso para estar en contacto con todo tipo de personas, una aplicación de celular inteligente terriblemente adictivo para las personas, pero sin duda una de las maravillosas formas de reencontrarte con personas que tenías olvidadas en la memoria. Y así pronto un grupo de Power Rangers se formó en una de las tantas recónditas secciones de la red social.

Debido a que Kat se trasladó de Europa hacia Estados Unidos para participar en una puesta en escena que sería su último trabajo en los escenarios antes de tomar lugar como profesor en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de arte, decidió enviar la invitación a todos los amigos que estaban reunidos en el grupo.

Tanya, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Jason y Tommy habían acordado llegar a la última función y luego ir a cenar para ponerse al día.

Sin embargo luego de la función descubrió con gran pesar que Tommy nunca llego a la función. Aun así se dirigieron al restaurante, alegando que tal vez había surgido algo de última ahora, aunque a todos les había confirmado su llegada, aunque insistieron en llamarle, el celular no fue contestado por lo que al final desistieron y pasaron una amena noche.

Fue muy pasada la madrugada, casi al amanecer cuando Tommy le envió un mensaje de texto disculpándose por su ausencia y asegurándole que asistiría a la última función del día siguiente, invitándola a cenar para ponerse al día, ella feliz decidió responder cuando el día llegara, una mujer debe tener algo de dignidad. Sin embargo navegando por las redes sociales se encontró con un estado en el muro de Facebook del antiguo Ranger blanco.

"Esa vieja canción estaba hostigándome, hacia un largo tiempo yo no podía escucharla de la misma forma. La primera volví a escucharla camino al aeropuerto solo cambié de estación, una vez en el avión mi compañero de asiento disfrutaba de la misma canción en un volumen tan alto que logre escucharla a través de los auriculares, entonces llego a New York y la encuentro de nuevo en la calle, parecía una persecución, pero al final de esta noche descubrió que fue un guía hacia una amistad perdida"

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy escribiendo esto más para exorcizar ese dolor que he guardado por tantos años. Maldita película y malditos escritores que arruinaron mi infancia.

Sé que el fandom de esta serie es muy poco y más en español, así que si te has encontrado con esta historia, espero te anime y sea lo que estás buscando.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 **Power Rangers no me pertenece, lo dije en el capítulo anterior.**

" **Dreams" es una canción de Van Halen, lanzada en 1986. Tampoco es mía.**

 **.**

 _Si eres fan de la primera generación reconocerás el porqué de esta canción._

 **.**

 **.**

" **La canción maldita"**

 **.**

 _Run, run, run away_ _ **/**_ _Corre, corre, huye_

 _Like a train runnin' off the track_ _ **/**_ _Como un tren que se escapa de los rieles_

 _Got the truth being left behind_ _ **/**_ _Tienes la verdad quedándose atrás_

 _Falls between the cracks_ _ **/**_ _Cayendo entre las grietas_

 _Standing' on broken dreams_ _ **/**_ _De pie sobre los sueños rotos_

 _Never losing' sight ah_ _ **/**_ _Nunca perdiendo la vista, ah_

 _Well just spread your wings_ _ **/**_ _Entonces solo extiende tus alas_

 _ **.**_

Thomas Oliver apago la radio de forma inadvertida. Hayley le observo bastante confundida. Ella solo estaba buscando algo interesante en la radio y de pronto su buen amigo había hecho algo totalmente inesperado, había querido preguntar, pero su el semblante de su rostro le dijo que aquella canción realmente le molestaba. Lástima, "Dreams" de Van Halen era una agradable canción.

—¿Cómo te sientes de reencontrarte con tus antiguos amigos? —cuestión la pelirroja. Ella solo acompañaría a Tommy hasta al aeropuerto y traería su vehículo de regreso a casa.

—Bueno los demás estaban emocionados y no podía negarme, realmente será bueno verlos.

—Sobre todo a Kat —sugirió con cierta burla la chica.

—No sé de qué hablas —se hizo el desentendido el ex ranger negro.

—Por favor —se burló de nuevo—, desde que regresaron a tener "contacto" no hay día que no recibas mensaje alguno, con todo y la diferencia de horario.

Al menos en este punto el trigueño prefirió guardar silencio. Y es que desde el momento en que empezaron a conectar con antiguos amigos y compañeros, Kat había regresado a ser una amiga constante pesé a la distancia, incluso habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces. Sin embargo no estaba muy seguro que las cosas se dirigieran nuevamente a un plan romántico y no por que tuvieran compromisos de por medio, era él.

Aún cuando su relación con Kat había sido un largo tiempo atrás, no pudo evitar sentir esa desazón en su corazón. Claro la relación era buena, había pasado maravillosos momentos con la segunda ranger rosa, pero siempre estaba esa sensación de no dar más, de guardar una parte de su corazón para si mismo. Había amado a Katherine pero no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a una relación nuevamente, además aún era posible que estuviera leyendo las señales de manera equivocada. Había aceptado viajar debido a que el resto del grupo lo había hecho, aunque Zack había declinado la oferta debido a que solo conocía a Kat y al resto por los post de Facebook y había otros como Kimberly que no habían dado señales de vida en un largo tiempo.

Tal vez debía aceptar que él había buscado insistentemente en las redes sobre ella, pero incluso la información existente en google era insuficiente, siguiéndola solo hasta sus últimas participaciones deportivas. Jason, Zack y Ashley fueron de los últimos en hablar con ella y eso fue años atrás después del fatídico accidente de Trini. Kimberly no había logrado llegar al funeral pero cuando al fin pudo ir, sus amigos cercanos, exceptuando a Billy que reside lejos de la tierra, le habían acompañado a dar sus respetos a la amiga con quien había mantenido un contacto más cercano, él no estuvo presente, se había enterado de la visita de Kim gracias a su relación con Jason, tristemente era como si los grupos estuvieran divididos y él que había pertenecido a muchos no pudiera terminar de encajar, aunque en silencio, al fondo de su corazón era el primer grupo al que más había sentido esa compenetración.

 **.**

Luego de que Hayley le había dejado en el aeropuerto, le había pedido que se marchara inmediatamente, no tenía sentido que ambos estuvieran ahí. Luego de documentar sus maletas y un par de horas de espera finalmente subió al avión. Un viaje de más de cinco horas no era lo más agradable, esperaba al menos descansar un par y en caso de no poder dormir llevaba un buen libro.

Una vez que todo el proceso de vuelo termino, estaban trasmitiendo una película, uno de esos films llenos de clichés románticos esos de un primer encuentro, una primera mirada y el amor se derrama en cuestión de días. Aunque por supuesto él no podría decir nada, sabía de primera mano que el amor a primera vista existía, pero a su parecer era algo que solo se vivía en la inocencia de la juventud. Así que el doctor Oliver se dispuso a dormir al menos un par de horas.

Había pasado un tiempo de relajación cuando su oído siempre atento comenzó a detectar una melodía conocida. No puso mucha atención en un estado de vigilia y menos hacia un sonido que parecía increíblemente distante, al menos hasta que la melodía fue acompañada con palabras que en su corazón bien reconocía.

 **.**

 _World turns black and white_ _ **/**_ _El mundo se vuelve blanco y negro_

 _Pictures in an empty room_ _ **/**_ _Fotos en una habitación vacía_

 _Your love starts falling down_ _ **/**_ _Tu amor comienza a decaer_

 _Better change your tune_ _ **/**_ _Mejor cambia tu melodía_

 _Yeah, you reach for the golden ring_ _ **/**_ _Sí, se trata de alcanzar el anillo dorado_

 _Reach for the sky_ _ **/**_ _Alcanzar el cielo_

 _Baby, just spread your wings_ _ **/**_ _Cariño, solo extiende tus alas_

 _ **.**_

Thomas abrió sus ojos, buscando aquel ofensivo sonido, aquella canción que no toleraba desde la adolescencia. Con sus sentidos alerta busco de dónde provenía el sonido, para su terrible sorpresa fue su compañero de asiento, un hombre joven, a final de su adolescencia o principio de sus veinte, rubio de ojos marrones, tranquilo, soñador que miraba por la ventana mientras escuchaba su música, pero lo cierto es ¿Cómo podría saber él que esa canción traía recuerdos a su corazón? Ya hacia tantos años que la había escuchado por última vez en una vorágine de dolor y odio, jamás imagino que aún tuviera ese efecto devastador en su persona.

Por desgracia no podía hacer nada, su desconocido compañero de viaje no hacía nada malo, excepto reventar sus odios por el alto volumen de sus auriculares, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona, uso los audífonos de su teléfono celular y subió todo el volumen a la música de su reproductor. Por supuesto un doctorado no parecía haberlo prevenido del insignificante detalle de la corta vida de la batería de un teléfono móvil. Faltaban todavía un par de horas cuando su móvil murió de forma total, exponiendo al ex ranger a tres repeticiones más de aquella canción. Y es que el desconocido parecía muy apegado a aquella letra, tanto como él lo estuvo a esa edad.

 **.**

 _We'll get higher and higher_ _ **/**_ _Nos elevaremos más y más_

 _Straight up we'll climb_ _ **/**_ _Directo hacia la cima_

 _We'll get higher and higher_ _ **/**_ _Nos elevaremos más y más_

 _Leave it all behind_ _ **/**_ _Déjalo todo atrás_

 **.**

La noche ya había caído por completo, el tiempo en que acordó ver a sus amigos en el hotel se había cumplido y el sin duda estaba tarde. El gran problema era que recordaba vagamente mal cual era el lugar donde se hospedarían, y tras tomar un taxi en el aeropuerto que le dejo en el lugar equivocado, sin pila en su móvil y con el tiempo encima, Thomas Oliver definitivamente estaba teniendo un mal día.

Tal vez lo que era peor, fue aquella canción que volvía a repetirse al grado de no saber si era un recuerdo de su mente o en verdad estaban reproduciéndola en algún lugar cercano. Así que mientras caminaba por calles solitarias y desconocidas en espera de tomar un taxi que le pudiera llevar al menos al teatro, no pudo evitar quedar aturdido por aquel sonido que parecía una sirena cautivadora que le envolvía a un mundo de recuerdos lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos, una caja de Pandora que estaba seguro había guardado bien.

 **.**

 _So baby dry your eyes_ _ **/**_ _Así que cariño seca tus ojos_

 _Save all the tears you've cried_ _ **/**_ _Guarda todas las lágrimas que has llorado_

 _Oh, that's what dreams are made of_ _ **/**_ _Oh, de eso es lo que están hechos los sueños_

 _'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong_ _ **/**_ _Porque somos uno en un mundo que debe ser fuerte_

 _Oh, that's what dreams are made of_ _ **/**_ _Oh, de eso es lo que están hechos los sueños_

 _ **.**_

Mientras el profesor de ciencias debatía mentalmente sobre la persecución de esa canción en ese día. Una persona golpeo con su cuerpo haciendo despertar al artista marcial de sus cavilaciones y haciéndole ver que el desconocido había aprovechado su distracción para robar su bolsa de viaje.

—¡Detente! —grito el ex ranger mientras comenzaba la persecución por las calles vacías.

El incauto ladronzuelo nunca imagino que lo que creyó una fácil victima terminaría haciéndolo correr más cuadras de las que imaginaba y el hombre condenado no parecía siquiera haber comenzado a sudar una gota, había esquivado basura y personas sin perder el ritmo y a cada paso se acercaba más. Entonces todo se volvió oscuridad para el ladrón.

Por supuesto incauto hombre confiando en la indiferencia Neoyorkina había esperado continuar su camino hasta perder al corpulento hombre agredido, así que mientras observaba a su perseguidor un menuda mujer que casi podría pasar indiferente con sus jeans deslavados y su blusa azul oscuro había acertado una patada precia que le había llevado a perder el conocimiento.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba la maleta de la mano del hombre inconsciente poniéndolo a un lado.

El ex ranger se detuvo intentando observar mejor los rasgos de esa mujer, no entendía lo que decía, había sido su voz lo que le había hipnotizado, un recuerdo muy, muy lejano. Pero ella no permitía que la escasa luz de las farolas iluminara su rostro, continuaba revisando las ropas del hombre en busca de armas, mientras con su otra mano sacaba su propio móvil y llamaba a un número de emergencias.

—¿El bolso es tuyo? —volvió a preguntar, finalmente levantándose del suelo y alzando consigo la bolsa de viaje.

—¿Kimberly? —solo atino a preguntar.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La canción es la que se escucha de fondo al final de la primera película de los Power Rangers en 1995 o 1997, depende de su país._


	3. Chapter 3

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 **Los Power Rangers no me pertenecen... mala suerte u.u**

 **.**

" **El tiempo extraviado"**

—¿Kimberly? —pregunto totalmente anonadado el Doctor Oliver. Era claro bajo la pésima luz de los faroles, sus rasgos tan grabados en su memoria, sus ojos almendrados, su boca delineada, su nariz respingona, su barbilla cuadrada, todo el conjunto que le hacia ella.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó la mujer y Tommy por un momento temió que se desmayara justo como en aquella ocasión que hizo su aparición como el ranger blanco—. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

Si bien Thomas agradecía que la mujer que adoro en su adolescencia no cayera desmayada en una calle inhóspita de New York , mientras él tenía su celular muerto, tampoco esperaba que tras tantos años su primera pregunta fuera hacia su corte de cabello, no se veía mal o ¿si?

Y sin embargo cuando ella se trasladó a darle un abrazo era como si todo él fuera transportado a otra dimensión donde perdía el sentido del tiempo, del espacio, de la vida. Sentía que perdía años de encima y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba dentro de un pub comiendo una hamburguesa con papas y una cerveza, mientras ella se reía sobre el descuido de olvidar el nombre de su hotel.

El lugar no parecía mal, pisos de madera, luces tenues, paredes de ladrillo, la sección del fondo contaba con alguna pantalla donde repeticiones y estadísticas de los últimos juegos, y más cerca del área donde se encontraban estaba una rockola. Había bastante gente y tal vez era así ya que el lugar no era tan grande, pero aquello siquiera era notado por el doctor Oliver que se había perdido nuevamente en esa sonrisa que desde la primera vez robo su aliento.

—¿Paleontólogo?... wow... en verdad ¡WOW! —dijo ella asombrada.

—¿También te has sorprendido?

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguro ella—. No por tu capacidad, siempre fue obvio que eras increíblemente inteligente, sin embargo siempre fuiste tan hiperactivo, pensé que harías algo más físico.

—Déjame decirte que participar en una excavación no es solo sentarse a leer un libro —respondió él en broma—, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? Has montado ya tu estudio de gimnasia.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? —sonrió la mujer mientras negaba—, soy policía... bueno algo así, estoy especializada en armas y tácticas.

Habría que decir que Tommy Oliver siquiera pudo decir "wow", asombrado solo observaba a su ex compañera y ex novia de arriba abajo. Lo cierto es que si bien tenían la experiencia como Power Rangers, pensar en ella como un miembro de una unidad especial, con su dulce rostro, sus grandes ojos, la chica hermosa que siempre tuvo la necesidad de proteger, era sin duda difícil de colocar esta nueva Kim sobre aquellos valiosos recuerdos que aún guardaba.

—Tommy —llamó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—En verdad fue una sorpresa, siempre esperamos que te dedicaras a la gimnasia o las artes, te gustaba mucho actuar —y sin poder controlarlo pregunto—, ¿qué paso?

Ella pareció ignorarlo, alzo su cerveza y bebió el resto de un solo trago, entonces alzo el brazo en espera que el camarero llevara otro par. El servicio acostumbrado a sus habituales clientes fue rápido y eficaz, con otro trago profundo de su nueva cerveza Kimberly se dispuso a hablar y Tommy sabía que de no haberla conocido ya se habría ofendido por lo que parecía su pregunta ignorada.

—Cuando luchábamos, ya sabes —él asintió haciéndole saber que entendía a que se refería—. Nuestros enemigos y villanos eran seres lejanos a nosotros, incluso lejanos a este planeta. Peleábamos contra monstros de arcilla pero una vez que llegue a Miami, una vez lejos del pacifico Ángel Graw me encontré con esos monstruos-humanos, de carne, personas.

Tommy tomo suavemente su mano, haciéndole ver que entendía de que hablaba, en su viaje había conocido personas malas, no bravucones torpes como fueron Bull y Skull, gente mala, sin escrúpulos.

—Cuando estuve en Miami me asaltaron, obviamente la persona que lo hizo no le importo si era mi dinero de todo el mes o si tendría comida para la siguiente semana —dijo Kimberly—, estuve bastante molesta ya que siquiera tuve tiempo para defenderme, luego estuve en un asalto armado a un centro comercial, se complicó todo y termine siendo un rehén, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando intentaron asaltarme sexualmente en la universidad, ahí recuerdo estar más enojada que asustada y dije "Kimberly no luchaste contra Rita, Lord Zed y otros monstros para que un idiota te haga daño", termine dándole una paliza y la policía tenía dudas sobre quien asaltaba a quien.

—Lo siento Kim —dijo con empatía ante lo que había sufrido, sin duda situaciones a las que no había sido expuesto, al menos no nunca como un civil. Ella negó ante sus palabras y movió su mano de la de él, sin embargo lo que creyó un rechazo solo fue un cambio de posición, uno cómodo, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonan.

—Después de ese momento deje la escuela de arte y cambié el rumbo de mi carrera, una cosa llevo a la otra y heme aquí.

Hubiera querido morderse la lengua, pero al parecer estar en esta intimidad, frente a ella, tocando su mano desnuda, como si el tiempo y las situaciones no les hubieran distanciado, le hizo abrir su boca y sin filtro preguntar.

—¿Y qué dijo el señor perfecto? —ella lo miro con confusión, antes de que la realización se reflejara en sus ojos.

—¡Oh! Eso —dijo un poco avergonzada.

—¿Kim? —pregunto él con el corazón martilleando su pecho, él la conocía, no podía haber cambiado tanto, si tal vez había madurado, pero esos gesto él los conocía bien.

—Tommy nunca hubo otro chico.

—Pero tú —interrumpió—. La carta.

—Tienes que entender que ambos éramos jóvenes y tontos —ella dijo ahora si alejando su mano para que ambas terminaran en su regazo, él extraño su calor—. Yo estaba cansada, estresada y me sentía terriblemente sola.

Thomas podía entender eso claramente, estar lejos de la gente que amaba, sola enfrentándose al mundo por conseguir sus sueños, en una edad tan joven.

—El caso fue que varias de las chicas comenzaron a terminar con sus novios y me asuste. Ante mis ojos era como una maldición lanzada por Rita. Infidelidades o novios que conocían a otras personas debido a la soledad, sabía que nunca serías infiel, pero también sabía que cargabas una gran responsabilidad como el líder... eras guapo, popular, inteligente, amable, generoso... eras perfecto ¿cuánto antes de que alguien viera mi ausencia como una oportunidad?

Los ojos de Kimberly se oscurecieron y miraron a lo lejos, como si pudiera ver a la distancia una pantalla que reproducía una vieja película. Posiblemente veía las decisiones de su pasado, aquello que les marcaron dolorosamente.

—Hice la carta con dos intenciones, dejarte libre antes de una dolorosa ruptura o reafirmar nuestro amor, por días esperé una llamada o una carta de respuesta, pero nunca llego.

Y eso fue como un gancho al hígado para el doctor O. Tal vez su yo adolecente creyó adecuado dejarla ir sin preguntar, sin luchar. Aceptar ese "hermano" que fue más doloroso que el creer que había encontrado a otro. Si es se hubiera hecho unos años más tarde estaba seguro que habría llegado hasta ella y preguntar e incluso luchar por su relación.

—Si hubiera tenido un poco más de madurez te habría dicho mis miedos en lugar de solo... bueno, ese tremendo lio que hice.

Los ojos de ella, sus preciosas almendras que por años le dieron felicidad hablaban de una resignación, una aceptación a sus errores juveniles. Kim había llegado a una paz con sus acciones.

—Cuando no hubo respuesta pensé que si nosotros estuviéramos destinados de alguna forma, la vida daría suficientes vueltas para reencontrarnos —aseguro ella con una sonrisa neutra—. Pero cuando volvimos a vernos tú ya te encontrabas en una relación y yo tenía suficiente vergüenza que siquiera pude disculparme por mis horribles palabras, creo que te conocía lo suficientemente bien para hacerte daño... lo siento mucho Tommy nunca quise lastimarte fui inmadura e infantil —dijo ella volviendo a colocar su mano sobre la de él.

—Eso ha quedado atrás —dijo finalmente sonriendo a ella y levantando su mano delicada para acercarla a sus labios y dar un suave beso.

.

 _World turns black and white_ _ **/**_ _El mundo se vuelve blanco y negro_

 _Pictures in an empty room_ _ **/**_ _Fotos en una habitación vacía_

 _Your love starts falling down_ _ **/**_ _Tu amor comienza a decaer_

 _Better change your tune_ _ **/**_ _Mejor cambia tu melodía_

 _Yeah, you reach for the golden ring_ _ **/**_ _Sí, se trata de alcanzar el anillo dorado_

 _Reach for the sky_ _ **/**_ _Alcanzar el cielo_

 _Baby, just spread your wings_ _ **/**_ _Cariño, solo extiende tus alas_

 _._

—¡Nuestra canción! —menciono ella emocionada.

Y por primera vez en ese día él sonrió al escuchar esa canción. Era obvio que Kim pensaba en sus acciones como errores, pero eso no había impedido su vida, no impedía que ella siguiera sonriendo al escuchar "su canción", a diferencia de él que sentía terrible amargura e irritación. Y tras tantos años, canto junto con ella.

Pues ella había dicho algo que aún estaba en su cabeza, "destinados" la vida había dado vueltas en menos de veinticuatro horas para reencontrarse, para zanjar esa vieja herida, para sonreír de nuevo y asombrarse al encontrarse tan cómodo a su lado como cuando tenía diecisiete años. La esperanza de recuperar a una amiga con quien tenía tantos recuerdos sin duda calentaba su corazón.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:  
** En lo personal me pareció muy fuera de personaje esa ruptura, por la forma y palabras que uso Kimberly y el que Tommy no buscara contactarla, se quedó muy tranquilo. Creo que su amor merecía un mejor final, los escritores y productores parecían más apresurados en dejar a Tommy soltero para emparejarlo con la "segundona" y para eso debían hacer ver a Kimberly de la peor forma. Al menos ese es mi punto de vista.

Por eso en esta historia he querido manejarlo como un error de juventud, el miedo y los cambios pueden jugar malas pasadas. Yo a esa edad también me deshice de mis tesoros pensando que pronto maduraría y tendría intereses más comunes, fue muy tarde cuando me arrepentí y jamás los podre recuperar. Ahora me siento mejor en mi propia piel, no vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 **Como dije en el primer capítulo. Los Power Rangers no me pertenecen.**

" **Come and Get Your Love" tampoco me pertenece, es interpretada por Redbone.**

 **.**

" **Las sorpresas de la vida"**

Tommy volvió a recorrer las calles de New York, esta vez debidamente acompañado por una mujer que le había hecho sentir un adolecente por las ultimas horas. Había reído, había recuperado a un amigo y se encontraba tan plenamente satisfecho.

—Es tarde —le había dicho ella mientras miraba su teléfono—. Mi departamento está cerca, si gustas ahí puedes cargar tu teléfono para saber el nombre de tu hotel o si gustas mi sofá es muy cómodo.

Él había respondido con torpeza. Y envuelto en la ensoñación de los viejos tiempos la siguió por las calles laberínticas de aquella ciudad. Fueron bastantes cuadras cuando finalmente llegaron a un edificio de fachada de ladrillo, no parecía más especial que los demás y posiblemente si intentaba buscarlo solo terminaría perdido en la ciudad.

Subieron hasta el cuarto piso por las escaleras, Kim había alegado que el elevador era poco confiable y lo último que necesitaban era quedar atrapados hasta el siguiente día en aquel lugar. Tal vez fuese la cerveza o el ambiente, pero al Doctor Oliver no le habría importado quedar atascado en un pequeño espacio con aquella hermosísima mujer.

El piso de Kim era bastante pequeño, al menos para él que tenía su propia casa con bastante espacio e intimidad gracias a su ubicación. Pero sabía que la vida en aquella ciudad era bastante costosa y el lugar no estaba mal, solo bastante pequeño. Una cocina en un pasillo, sala comedor y tres puertas donde podría adivinar el baño, la habitación principal y lo que tal vez fuera un armario u otra habitación, no estaba ahí para indagar.

—Toma asiento —invita ella y él descubre que era cierto, su sofá era increíblemente cómodo y bastante grande, él único sofá en la habitación—, hay bebidas en el refrigerador y también comida preparada solo hay que usar el microondas, tengo que dejarte un minuto, por favor siéntete como en casa.

Entonces ella sale atropelladamente del apartamento, que sorprendentemente no estaba inundado en rosa, pero si de un delicioso musgo verde que le relaja bastante, la cocina es de un color amarillo que le hacía ver luminosa y amplia, pero apostaría lo que fuera que alguna habitación tendría que tener rosa, se negaba a creer que la chica que conocía todos y cada uno de los tonos rosados de pronto lo desapareciera de su vida.

Con la boca reseca Tommy decide invadir la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, esperaba que eso evitara una resaca al día siguiente. Así que mientras abría las alacenas en busca de un vaso se sorprendió al encontrar esa enorme lata de color dorado, parpadeo un par de veces la tomo en sus manos y leyó cuidadosamente la etiqueta. Aturdido al punto de olvidar su sed, camino hasta el rincón de la sala-comedor que parecía llena de recuerdos, alrededor de la pantalla de televisión estaban varias fotografías y premios.

Se sorprendió que algunas eran medallas de reconocimiento por su trabajo, los premios de gimnasia, fotografías de ella en la escuela, la universidad y sobre todo con ellos, el equipo ranger. Y sin embargo en un lugar apartado de eso, como un altar había las fotografías de una criatura preciosa que de alguna forma rompía su corazón.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba el ex ranger, ¿por qué lastimaba a su corazón descubrir esta realidad de una antigua amiga. Y lo más triste, saber que ninguno de sus amigos se tomó el tiempo de actualizar la vida de alguien que fue tan importante en su vida. Ahora que tenía la madurez suficiente él mismo era capaz de aceptar que había cometiendo tantos errores, en primer lugar había sido muy confiado en la relación, fue descuidado con Kimberly cuando ella estaba en Florida, pero sobre todo después de llegar esa carta él no busco una explicación, no fue detrás de ella, ¡Podía teletrasportarse! Fue tan cobarde que no fue a ella para saber la razón, porque el fondo sabía que había fallado a su relación.

¿Y después? Después de eso todos los amigos en común bailaron la danza de la ignorancia, como si Kimberly hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, evitaban las historias o hablar de ella, jamás pregunto por su vida, no sabía que había estudiado la universidad, que seguía siendo un héroe aún sin el traje de ranger y mucho menos sabía que tenía una vida familiar.

Una hija, Kimberly tenía una pequeña niña hermosa. De rubios cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, tan parecida a su bellísima madre, que incluso bajo la grasita infantil se remarcaban los pómulos prominentes y el óyelo de su mejilla. Cuando se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, se alejó de las fotografías, dio unos pasos atrás para ser capaz de recibirla, a mitad del salón fue capaz de observar a la menuda mujer manejar una enorme maleta y un cuerpo envuelto en cálidas mantas en sus brazos, mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta con sus diversos cerrojos.

—Permíteme ayudarte —dijo él acercándose a tomar la maleta y cerrar la puerta. No tenía mucha experiencia en niños y no sabía si podría tomar a la pequeña.

—Gracias —le dijo la ex ranger rosa con un obvio alivio, en tanto manejaba con más habilidad el pequeño cuerpo dormido—. Cada día crece más —se quejó su antigua amiga mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas del fondo, Tommy dudoso decidió seguirla.

La habitación no era rosa pero un exquisito color lila era lo que adornaba la habitación. Con pequeños muebles de madera blanca y una cama individual de baja estatura, donde su amiga acomodaba a la pequeña niña de castaños cabellos envuelta en un mameluco afelpado de color verde.

Kimberly, al menos la mujer joven que conoció era una persona amable, pero jamás la vio así como una madre. Sus sueños de juventud se habían limitado a estar juntos, ir a la misma universidad, trabajar, comprar una casa, viajar y disfrutar de la vida. Incluso en su vida actual los niños no eran algo que hubiera removido su interior, mucho menos al trabajar con adolecentes revoltosos que le hacían entender a sus pobres profesores de la secundaria.

Pero al verla ahí frente a él envuelta en el rol de madre, ese dolor punzante de su corazón al saber que tenía un hijo se había transformado en una alegría al ver aquella faceta tan increíblemente dulce de aquella mujer que admiró y amó.

La ex ranger rosa por su parte hablaba al odio de su pequeña hija mientras besaba su frente y cepillaba algunos cabellos rebeldes. Cuando la infante se removió para abrazar su conejo de peluche la mujer dio un último beso antes de caminar a encender la lámpara de noche y luego salir definitivamente de la habitación.

Cuando Kim salió del cuarto de su hija Tommy ya se había retirado a la sala, donde había encontrado un conector para cargar su celular. El ex líder ranger se sorprendió de lo tarde que era y también del buen número de llamadas que tenía.

Kimberly se dirigió directo a la cocina, y tomo algunas botanas que puso en un platón y un par de cervezas que dejo sobre la mesa frente al sofá, tomo asiento junto a Tommy y abrió su bebida.

—No puedo creer que sigas aún tan despistado —le dijo ella con burla—. No te imagino dando clases o regañando a un alumno por olvidar su tarea.

—Quiero decirte que soy más organizado ahora —respondió él con orgullo, dejando el teléfono celular y tomando la otra cerveza, habían tomado algunas en el bar pero estaba lejos de su límite e incluso si lo estuviera, era la euforia y adrenalina lo que le evitaba registrar bien cuanto había bebido, quería mantenerse calmo junto a ella, quería seguir hablando así tan libre y abierto.

—Aún no lo concibo —siguió ella mientras lanzaba una gran risotada—. En verdad ¿qué dirían esos pobres chicos si supieran todas aquellas cosas que hiciste en secundaria?

—Pero no dirás nada ¿cierto? —cuestiono él en un tono bastante íntimo. Ella hizo una mueca, esa que indicaba que estaba burlándose y siguiendo la broma.

—No lo sé, ¿qué podría obtener a cambio por conservar tal información?

—¡Que policía tan corrupto! —llamó él con sorpresa fingida, luego ambos dieron una risa relajada.

Tras parar de reír llegaron a un lapso de silencio en el cual cada quien se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos compartían la sorpresa de conectar tan rápido después de su desastrosa historia, pero ciertamente tras tantos años no valía seguir envinándose con el dolor antiguo si podían crear nuevos momentos como esos.

Tommy sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la vida de Kim, verla como una madre le había llevado al muy razonable pensamiento de que había un hombre en su vida, sin embargo en las fotografías no había más que imágenes de la pequeña sola o acompañada por la misma Kim, y las otras imágenes no parecían resaltar a nadie en especial, al menos no como pareja, pues era obvio que la trigueña estaba aún extrañando a Trini de la que tenía varias fotografías juntas. Sin contar que en su mano izquierda no había ningún tipo de anillo.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunto ella derramándose en el sofá, él la siguió en aquella informalidad.

—Nadie menciono que tenías una hija o que te hubieras casado.

—Bueno nadie me dijo que tu tenías un doctorado en paleontología... creo que nuestra ruptura y distanciamiento hizo mucha mella en nuestros amigos —supuso ella con pesar—. Además no lo estoy.

—¿No estas qué?

—Casada, esa persona desapareció de la foto incluso antes de que mi pequeña naciera.

Era obvio que era un tema delicado, pero algo en él se alegró de saber que no tendría que esperar al señor "Hart" aparecer por la puerta y soportar alguna mala cara por la presencia de algún ex novio.

—¿Cómo se llama ella?

Kim se giró a verle con cierta ternura y nostalgia. Sus ojos aún eran tan increíblemente expresivos que le alivio al menor saberse conocedor de las bases para leerlos. Era obvio que amaba a su hija, sus ojos se habían ablandado y brillado, pero también había un tinte de tristeza, nostalgia tal vez.

—Trini —dijo con orgullo y no pudo más que devolver la sonrisa.

—Es hermosa —aseguro Tommy con honestidad, no podía decir lo contrario si era idéntica a su bella madre.

—Lo es —respondió la ex ranger—. Ella es mi sol.

La noche continuo entre risas y viejas historias para recordar, todas bordeando lejos de su fatídico romance. Así que la madrugada los encontró mientras bailaban y cantaban desafinadamente viejas canciones en el pequeño salón. Eso era algo que habían compartido, la diversidad de música que disfrutaban, sobre todo aquellas viejas clásicas que se perdieron en el boom de los noventa.

 **.**

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? Yeah **/** _Hey (hey) ¿Qué le pasa en tu cabeza? yeah_ Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and your sign? **/** _Hey (hey) ¿Qué pasa con tu mente y tu signo?_

And-a ooh-ohh **/** _Y-a oh-ohh_

Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it **/** _Hey (hey) No pasa nada con tu cabeza, nena, encuéntralo_

Come on and find it **/** _Ven y encuéntralo_

Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine **/** _Al infierno, con esto, bebé, porque estás bien y eres mía_

And you look so divine **/** Y te ves tan divina

.

Tommy no podría engañarse a si mismo, al menos eso se debía, así que mientras cantaba "Come and Get Your Love" no podía evitar que su cuerpo sintiera ese calor filmable mientras sentía el suave cuerpo de la mujer que le acompañaba en la pequeña travesura.

No, ella era diferente a la adolecente que fue su primer todo, su primer amor, su primera vez, su primer adiós. Pero sin duda su cuerpo aún era capaz de registrar todo aquello que le hacia ella, como la suavidad de su cabello castaño, el pequeño olor dulce que siempre estaba presente sin importar que cambiara de perfume, la suavidad de su cuerpo y ese calor que despedía haciéndolo sentir casi mareado.

Cuando la canción termino y se miraron a los ojos, fue una suerte que su cuerpo no decidiera actuar como el adolecente que fue, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, un empuje y podría haberla besado como en antaño y es que en el fondo de su mente no podía evitar cuestionarse si sus labios sabrían tan dulces como en aquel tiempo que bebió de ellos.

—Es tarde —dijo él saliendo del hechizo y ella dio un paso atrás.

—Voy por un par de mantas —le menciono antes de desaparecer en la otra habitación. Pronto regreso y se acercó al sofá para accionar el mecanismo que le permitirá convertirse en cama. Era una suerte que anteriormente ya había movido la mesa de café—. No tiene caso que vayas al hotel a esta hora, puedes pasar la noche aquí.

—Gracias —respondió aún tenso por el momento anterior.

Tras arreglar donde él dormiría y limpiar el desastre de comida y botellas, ella se acercó a la puerta de donde había sacado las mantas.

—La otra puerta es el cuarto de baño —índico—. Siéntete libre de usarlo, hay toallas limpias, por favor siéntete libre si necesitas cualquier cosa —y se giró dispuesta a entrar a su habitación.

—Kim —llamó él—. ¿Qué harás mañana?

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 _Si, temo decirle que los Power Rangers aún no me pertenecen, por eso no puedo arreglar el desastre de Kim y Tommy._

 _La canción de este capítulo es "The Chain" de Fleetwood Mac y tampoco me pertenece._

 **.**

" **La cadena"**

El teatro estaba a rebosar pero eso era un detalle al que Kat había aprendido a ignorar, aunque pudiera sentir la energía y mirada de cientos de miradas, para su concentración tenía que olvidarse que estaba en público y solo entregarse a su danza.

Sin embargo durante la última función no pudo evitar dar una pequeña mirada al público, en la espera absurda de tal vez ser capaz de ver al hombre que había querido en su adolescencia y que aún parecía hacer descontrolar su corazón. Obviamente no pudo encontrarlo entre el mar de gente, pero confiaba que estaba ahí observándola como cuando tuvieron una relación y le impulso a seguir sus sueños.

Al terminar la función, cuando uno de los tramoyistas le hizo el favor de avisarle que le esperaban en la puerta trasera su corazón hizo un tipo de voltereta, tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones y antes de salir de la habitación cuidó cada detalle de su aspecto, vestido, maquillaje, peinado, todo perfecto.

Camino por el pasillo que le llevaría a la salida se encontró con Vanessa Campbell una talentosa bailarina que durante su estudio en Reino Unido se había convertido en su mejor amiga, la cómplice a la que le había confesado sus aún latentes sentimientos por cierto ex novio y quien le había ayudado a escoger cuidadosamente el vestuario "casual" que usaría para el reencuentro y con lo cual esperaba dejarlo con la boca abierta.

Así que mientras Vanessa le hacia una señal de buena suerte levantando ambos pulgares, ella asintió con decisión mientras empujaba la puerta de seguridad que le separaba del exterior del edificio.

La oscuridad del cielo no fue una sorpresa, pesé a que tenía todo el día en el teatro, tantas horas de trabajo le había hecho adaptarse a entrar al edificio de día y salir de noche. Sin embargo el ruido y el movimiento de la ciudad de New York era algo que sin duda aún no se acostumbraba, no era que Londres fuera tranquilo, pero el bullicio era mayor en la ciudad americana, en verdad era la ciudad que nunca dormía.

—¡Ey! ¡Felicidades! —Dijo Tommy mientras abría sus brazos, aunque en uno de ellos cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas—. Estuviste espectacular —aseguro el ex ranger mientras ella cedía a darle un abrazo.

Fue tan cálido, tan familiar aquel sentimiento. Él siempre olía a una especie de tierra y musgo, una especie de árbol, era natural y varonil. De joven se preguntó como un adolecente podía tener un olor tan masculino.

—Estas son para ti —dijo después de separarse, y entregándole las rosas—. Felicidades por conseguir tus sueños.

Kat miro hacia las flores, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras. Ella había decidido dar todo lo de si, no solo porque había dejado atrás una relación con un hombre que siempre atesoraría. Que el alagara su esfuerzo, que reconociera su talento le hacía sentir que aquel sacrificio de su amor adolecente había bien valido la pena.

Cuando levanto la mirada tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y usar su rostro mas profesional para no reflejar la confusión o la incomodidad que le causaba lo que veía o a quién veía. Junto a Tommy se encontraba Kimberly... si LA Kimberly, aquella chica que fue la Power Ranger rosa, aquella muchacha que intento matar cuando su mente estaba envuelta en un hechizo, otra ex novia de Tommy, la mujer que rompió su corazón, pero que le dio la oportunidad de estar con él. La Kimberly Hart que le hizo creerse insuficiente, que no era capaz de llenar sus zapatos tanto en el equipo Ranger como en el corazón del líder, la persona por la que sin ella saberlo le hizo sentir una segundona.

Kat no había visto el grupo a poca distancia de Tommy, ella se había perdido en él, en lo apuesto que era y más ahora con su cabello corto. No tenía más el cabello en punta, ahora solo era lo suficientemente corto para re-lamerlo hacia atrás, las entradas de su frente se habían hecho un poco más pronunciadas y tenía esa barba mal rasurada que le hacía ver aún con un despiste juvenil. Sí, no lo negaría se perdió en él, en lo que deseaba conocer nuevamente a este hombre y además se dejó llevar por fantasías que ella sola tejió, él jamás le dijo que estarían solos y sin embargo de pronto se volvía a encontrar acompañado de la ex que le rompió el corazón.

—Te vi bailar Kat, fue espectacular e increíblemente hermoso —dijo Kimberly dando un paso hacia adelante y entregándole otro ramo de flores—, espero que no te moleste que este aquí.

—¡Kimberly! —dijo finalmente Kat en lo que le pareció un momento eterno—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Por supuesto que no me molesta, es maravilloso volver a verte.

Y no mentía, independientemente de sus sentimientos ella no le deseaba mal a la primera ranger rosa. La había admirado y envidiado. Pero la chica nunca fue mala o cruel con ella, tal vez después de todo el problema de la ruptura fue distante, como si hubiera algo que ella tenía que aceptar, Kat siempre sospecho que aquella carta de ruptura fue un error y al principio creyó que esa pareja siempre perfecta arreglaría sus problemas, pero al no suceder ella lo vio como un camino despejado, sin embargo el reencontrarse con Kimberly cuando fue secuestrada junto a Jason le indico que en esos dos había cosas que nunca se hablaron.

—Tommy nos pidió reunirnos aquí luego de la función, nos tenía la sorpresa de haber encontrado a la escurridiza princesa rosa —dijo Jason con alegría.

—No sé de qué hablas, tu siempre has sabido que aquí vivó —respondió Kim mientras golpeaba juguetonamente al primer líder rojo.

—Pero no se equivoca en lo escurridizo —dijo Aisha—. Incluso yo me contacte por medio de las redes, usted sencillamente es un recuerdo

—¿Qué puedo decir? —la mujer solo se encogió de hombros diciendo en un gesto desinteresado—. Trabajo absorbente.

—Aún no puedo creer tu trabajo —dijo sorprendido Adam—, en verdad jamás lo creí de ti.

—Estoy de acuerdo —llamó Tommy —, ella siempre fue tan delicada y ahora podría barrer conmigo la acera.

—Chicos, estamos en plena calle frente a el teatro —llamó Tanya observando el rostro anonadado de Kat—. Vamos a un lugar para descansar.

—Claro —dijo Tommy con enorme vitalidad—. Kim dice que hay un buen restaurant-bar a unas cuadras, con música en vivo ¿qué les parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron el andar dirigidos Kim quien estaba rodeada principalmente por Jason y Tommy que jugaba con ella y le daban apretados abrazos mientras los otros bromeaban con ella. Kat aun por la sorpresa se mantuvo atrás del grupo, observando la interacción entre aquellos como si fuera alguna especie de hechizo, la reunión con ella fue algo torpe por parte de algunos miembros, pero con ella era tan natural y le recordaba a ese tiempo en que se reunió con ellos por primera vez, como anhelaba un poco de lugar en aquel estrecho grupo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Tanya a Kat.

La rubia observo a su amiga, la persona con quien compartió su amistad mientras era ranger, aquella con la que no tenía que competir contra Kimberly por un lugar, pue jamás conoció a la otra guerrera rosa. Ella también era su amiga y cómplice en esta reunión, sabía sus intenciones y pensamientos hacia su ex novio.

Pero también su amiga era consciente de lo que significaba la aparición de Kim, la había leído como un libro. Kat solo asintió dudosa para responder a su pregunta, pero realmente no se encontraba ni bien, ni segura, ni cómoda.

 **.**

¿Alguien era capaz de bailar una canción de desamor de una forma tan romántica?

Bueno para sorpresa de muchos, si, era posible.

Una pareja lo hacía, abrazada estrechamente, perdidos en sus miradas, ella con un ligero rubor que le hacía ver más juvenil, él con una sonrisa de honesta felicidad. No importaban los acordes o la letra que hablaba sobre el final de un amor, ellos seguían balanceándose como si estuvieran escuchando la canción más romántica.

 **.**

Chain keep us together, running in the shadow **/** _La cadena nos mantiene unidos, corriendo en la sombra_

Chain keep us together, running in the shadow **/** _La cadena nos mantiene unidos, corriendo en la sombra_

Chain keep us together, running in the shadow **/** _La cadena nos mantiene unidos, corriendo en la sombra_

Chain **/** _Cadena_

 _ **.**_

Y Katherine estaba segura que el final de la canción tenía mucha razón, esos dos parecían unidos por una fuerte cadena que el tiempo y el dolor de no había logrado destruir. Y el peso que se había formado desde su reencuentro horas antes se había acentuado sobre su estómago el cual no podía digerir la comida y solo agradecía que el día anterior también se había esperado en su aspecto, así los otros no habrían notado que ese extra en su maquillaje había sido especialmente para llamar la atención de cierto ex líder. Uno el cual se perdía en unos ojos castaños, vestidos en un sencillo vestido negro que no por eso le hacía menos atractiva.

Había intentado no parecer decepcionada por no estar a solas con Tommy, tal como creyó esa mañana cuando recibió su mensaje de texto y en su esfuerzo se mantuvo pendiente de la conversación y la singular historia de cómo se habían reencontrado. De tantas personas en esa ciudad ellos se tenían que encontrar y conectar tan natural como si no se hubieran visto desde el ayer.

Y lo que ellos dos llamaban coincidir, una voz al fondo de la cabeza de Katherine gritaba "Destino", así que en silencio y con la dignidad aun vistiéndola la chica Ranger Zeo rosa, se dio por vencida antes de siquiera luchar. No había caso, solo era cuestión de leerlos, ellos estarían juntos en cuestión de tiempo. Tanya le dio su apoyo moral, había leído los mismos gestos, aquellos que siempre anhelo ver y fueron frenados, en aquel tiempo pensó era la herida que había en el corazón de Tommy, ahora se daba cuenta que ese extra que siempre falto a su relación no fue por dolor, fue por que no era ella.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 _Power Rangers no me pertenece._

 **.**

" **Confesiones"**

Después de la reunión, el plan fue dirigirse al hotel, Adam, Rocky, Tanya y Aisha tomaron camino en dos taxis debido a que junto a las chicas las acompañaba Kat que pasaría la noche con ellas. Aunque ese no había sido el plan original, pero al ver como la segunda ranger rosa se encontraba bastante desanimada, las amigas sabían que debía hablar. Tommy con Jason y Kimberly, subieron a un taxi que se dirigiría a la casa de esta última debido a que la llevarían a su hogar sana y salva, además de aprovechar para tomar las cosas de Tommy, ya que la reserva de hotel era para compartir habitación con el primer ranger rojo.

Debido a que todos se marcharían al día siguiente habían quedado en desayunar con la primer ranger rosa para que el resto conociera la pequeña sorpresa de Kimberly, pues solo Jason y Aisha tenían contacto con la ex-gimnasta.

 **.**

—Lo siento —dijo Tanya a Kat, que estaba secando su cabello mientras vestía un pijama prestado de su amiga—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No sucede nada —respondió la bailarina, aunque para su amiga era obvio que las palabras salían con dificultad.

—Por favor —insistió la morena—, no me engañes a mí.

Kat mordió su labio pero sus ojos llenos de resignación y tristeza eran tan obvios. La tercer ranger amarillo tomo asiento junto a su amiga y la abrazo para consolar su obvio corazón afligido. Tanya no había conocido a Kimberly por mucho tiempo, solo un par de encuentros a causa de otros Rangers, solo historias que le involucraban y principalmente los miedos y dudas de su amiga cuando estaba en una relación con su líder ranger.

Tanya conocía bien los sentimientos de Kat, sintiéndose un reemplazo de la original pink ranger, pero aún con ello desarrollo sentimientos hacia Tommy, Kat se había enamorado de él mucho antes de que ella perteneciera al equipo. Pero cuando Thomas Oliver por fin presto atención a su compañera, para Kat era muy obvia la diferencia entre su relación y la anterior.

Para la morena no había nada de malo en la relación de su amiga, Tommy era atento y cariñoso, también respetuoso y cuidaba bien de ella. Pero nuevamente ella no había visto su relación anterior, solo había visto al joven solitario esperanzado y con el corazón roto. Debido a que la confesión de Kat sobre sus inseguridades era algo entre ellas, no fue capaz de investigar con otros Rangers la diferencia entre ambas relaciones.

Cuando Aisha salió del baño y observo a ambas chicas abrazadas, con un largo suspiro se dirigió para unirse al abrazo. Para ella era difícil ya que ambas ranger habían sido sus amigas y las había querido.

—Bueno, basta de esto —dijo Kat separándose de sus amigas, levantándose de la cama donde había estado sentada y limpiando sus lágrimas—. No es como si hubiéramos quedado en algo, solo estábamos retomando el contacto.

—Tampoco es como si hubiera algo entre ellos —habló Tanya—. Solo se encontraron por coincidencia, no significa que comiencen a salir.

—No —aseguro la segunda pink ranger—. Eso no se llama coincidencia, es el destino, ellos solo estuvieron una noche para reencontrarse y conectaron como si jamás se hubiera separado —la rubia negó vehementemente con un guiño de su cabeza—. Yo no voy a hacerme esto, es mejor dejar las cosas así, somos amigos y así se quedara esto.

La tercera ranger amarilla giro su rostro para ver a su antecesora, ella tenía la mirada baja como pensando en la situación que estaba frente a ella. Cuando la mirada de Aisha se levanto pudo observar claramente como estaba en acuerdo con Katherine.

—Ellos —menciono suavemente Aisha—. Ellos siempre fueron así, como si vivieran en su propia burbuja, realmente me sorprendí de verlos juntos, pero más que volvieran a tener esa comodidad —hizo una pausa mientras Kat tomaba asiento en la cama frente a las morenas—. Me he reunido con Kim, junto a Jason y Zack, somos los únicos contactos que ella decidió mantener y aun así no logro estar tan cercana a ella, Jason y Zack prácticamente se plantan frente a su casa cada par de meses.

—Bueno, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue su elección de carrera —aseguro Kat más tranquila—. En verdad... un agente especializado en armas y negociaciones... es un S.W.A.T.

—Los S.W.A.T, son de California —aseguro Aisha—. Pero a todos nos sorprendió, ella simplemente creo que no podía dejar de ayudar a las personas.

—Aisha —llamó Tanya—. Tommy dijo que nos presentaría una pequeña sorpresa ¿sabes de que habla?

Era obvio que la aludida estaba dudando. Kimberly era su amiga, una muy cercana amiga, ella había mantenido sus secretos. Si alguien se interesaba por la vida de Kim, solo se había limitado a decir que se encontraba bien, trabajando, ni siquiera le había dicho todo a Adam y a Rocky. Pero también estaba Kat, no estaba segura que la rubia quisiera más sorpresas aunque nada tuviera que ver con su relación con el ex líder ranger.

—Kim... bueno ella tiene una pequeña hija.

—¡Ves! —dijo con alegría Tanya hacia Kat—. Al parecer el camino si esta libre.

Pero la mueca de Aisha le decía todo lo contrario a Kat. Los ojos azules de la chica estudiaron perfectamente a su amiga.

—Ella es soltera ¿no es así? —Aisha solo asintió afirmativamente a la pregunta de Kat. Tras un silencio incomodo finalmente la rubia hablo—. Apuesto cincuenta dólares a que en seis meses Tommy se convierte en papá.

—Yo digo que en cinco —respondió Aisha más tranquila.

—Por como los vi, yo apuesto tres meses —se unió Tanya.

 **.**

Jason Scott había sido amigo de Kimberly desde la escuela básica y de Tommy desde que se integró a los Power Ranger. Con sus propios ojos vio como el coqueteo torpe se había convertido en romance envidiable entre sus dos amigos. Era obvio que las chispas saltaban cada vez que se veían, ya no hablar de cuando se tocaban, solo era cuestión de segundos para que ellos de pronto estuvieran envueltos en su propio mundo como si todos alrededor hubieran desaparecido.

Y esa noche había vuelto a ver esa chispa entre ellos. Era como si no se hubieran separado ¿cómo habían logrado eso? Se habían evitado por tanto tiempo al grado de que rara vez se mencionaban en presencia del otro. Fue una sorpresa total cuando les pidió reunirse nuevamente para celebrar a Kat, querían negarse para darles un tiempo a solas, pero él insistió en tener una sorpresa y realmente les sorprendió.

Sabía bien que Kim lo había tenido difícil, no solo la carga de perseguir sus sueños como gimnasta, también perdonarse a sí misma por terminar cruelmente con la relación que tan feliz le hizo. Pero ella había sido fuerte y continuo su vida, salió con chicos, estudio, consiguió nuevos sueños y seguía peleando como una guerrera para equilibrar su vida laboral con su vida personal, aunque eso había significado reducir totalmente la búsqueda de un compañero para su corazón.

De Tommy sabía que había salido aquí y allá, pero su carrera y proyectos personales eran absorbentes, era difícil mantener una relación mientras bailaba con el secreto de los Rangers, que era su proyecto especial, cimentar la historia de cómo empezó todo y dejar una guía a posibles guerreros que protegerían la tierra.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Jason observando nuevamente ese brillo juvenil en los ojos castaños de su amigo.

—¿Bien?

—¿Qué sucedió entre Kim y tú?

—Contamos toda la historia —aseguro Tommy.

—Arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes —no era una pregunta por parte de Jason, era una afirmación.

—Hablamos del pasado y lo cierto es que ya no dolía tanto —los ojos de Tommy se dirigieron hacia su amigo—. Tal vez son los años, pero cuando ella me dijo que había sucedido me di cuenta que también tuve gran parte de la culpa, siempre olvidando las cosas, dándole prioridad a ser un ranger o a los entrenamientos, no estuve tan pendiente de ella como debía, solo fui confiado en que estábamos enamorados y no me preocupe por seguir cuidando de ese amor.

—¿Han quedado en algo? —cuestiono Jason, pero el rostro de sorpresa de Tommy le dijo todo lo que necesitaba.

—Amigos, solo amigos que al parecer todavía pueden leerse muy bien. Además yo no estoy buscando nada y no creo que ella tampoco, menos con la pequeña Trini absorbiendo su tiempo.

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo. Trini Ann Hart, era la niña más hermosa del mundo, al menos para sus ojos. Él y Zack habían hecho todo lo posible por mantener contacto con Kimberly, más cuando sucedió lo de su novio y su embarazo.

—Sería una tontería preguntar si la conoces —dijo Tommy con un ligero tinte de celos.

Su orgullo le había mantenido lejos de un buen amigo, a esas alturas de su vida ya siquiera tenía esos sentimientos de amor-odio por ella, pero solo permitió que el tiempo siguiera aumentando la distancia entre ello. ¿Qué le habría costado volver a buscarla? Pero al fondo de su mente sabía la razón, era esa ligera chispa, como estar encerrados en un campo electromagnético. No quería pensar en ello y por tanto prefirió dar por sentado que ese calor siempre estaría presente entre ellos pero no tenía que significar más.

—Es la niña más hermosa de este mundo —aseguro Jason con la sonrisa boba.

—Y ella será el ranger verde —menciono Tommy con orgullo—. Me lo contó durante el desayuno.

—¿Y caíste? —se río Jason—, ella siempre es un ranger diferente, tal vez será el primer ranger arcoíris o algo así.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, Tommy con la memoria fresca del tiempo que había pasado con la pequeña familia Hart. Esa mañana despertó sintiendo la mirada fija, la pequeña estaba de pie frente a ella mientras abrazaba un curioso peluche en forma de cocodrilo, que era increíblemente tierno con enormes ojos y forma compacta. La niña era tan parecida a su madre que no pudo evitar sonreír, fue amor a primera vista tal como aquel verano cuando llego por primera vez a la preparatoria Ángel Grove.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Tommy, a lo que Jason solo se limitó a observarlo con una ceja alzada—. Con él... ya sabes el padre de Trini —no sabía por qué preguntar por eso le hacía nervioso.

Jason dudo un poco era la historia de una de sus mejores amigas, pero también sabía que no era algo que le gustaría hablar. El primer ranger rojo tomo una respiración profunda pensando en cómo decir aquella historia.

—Eran amigos del trabajo y según Kim había sido un buen tipo, muy interesado en ella, así que le dio la oportunidad y tras varios meses comenzaron una buena relación, se fueron a vivir juntos y todo eso.

Tommy hizo un guiño positivo con su cabeza para demostrar que estaba siguiendo la historia.

—El problema fue que estaba involucrado en algunas cosas turbias, Kim lo descubrió por accidente y tuvieron una riña, él la golpeo, creyó que podría controlarla o algo así, pero obviamente Kim respondió y tengo entendido que le disparo, el sujeto sobrevivió y fue procesado. Para ese momento ella estaba embarazada, tengo entendido que la familia de ese sujeto ha peleado la custodia de la pequeña, pero hasta el momento Kim ha tenido ventaja, aunque su tipo de trabajo ha hecho dudar a los jueces varias veces.

Tommy estaba aún procesando la información... ¿un malnacido se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Kimberly? Era un alivio que en aquel tiempo no estaban en contacto o hubiera buscado la forma de hacerse de un zord y aplastar a ese idiota.

—A Kim no le gusta hablar de eso, aún tiene conflicto pues no sabe que le diría a la pequeña cuando comience a preguntar por su padre.

—Debe ser difícil, con su trabajo y cuidar a una niña pequeña —señalo Tommy.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coincidir.**

 **.**

 _Los Power Rangers no me pertenecen. Una desgracia._

 **.**

 _ **Gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Disculpa los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**_

 **.**

" **Hasta luego"**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, el grupo de ex ranger se había reunido en un restaurant buffet para el desayuno. Habían preparado temprano sus maletas debido a que el fin de semana terminaba y ellos tendrían que volver pronto a sus tareas diarias, la mayoría de ellos marchaba esa misma tarde.

—¿Dónde está Tommy? —pregunto Rocky cuando estaban en la mesa reservada, había tres asientos libres cerca de Jason.

—Fue por Kim —dijo Jason, nadie parecía sorprendido.

—Yo apuesto a que el próximo año tendremos una boda ranger —aposto Rocky. El resto del grupo, más sensible que el segundo ranger rojo miraba de reojo a Kat, que solo sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo dije seis meses —menciono Kat bastante relajada—. Cincuenta dólares.

En cuestión de segundos todos estaban discutiendo sobre quien debería ser el regulador de la apuesta. Adam fue el elegido ya que no se decidía si participar, así que término pidiendo papel y pluma a un camarero para anotar las fechas que todos daban.

—No puede ser —dijo Rocky mientras observaba hacia la puerta, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde él segundo ranger rojo observaba.

Jason parpadeo un par de veces, tuvo el deseo de tallar sus ojos con las manos y es que la visión que tenía frente a él era como una escena de esas películas rosas llenas de clichés. Tommy entraba junto con Kimberly, sus pasos completamente sincronizados, sus ojos aunque pendientes de lo que sucedía alrededor cada tantos segundos se encontraban en una plática silenciosa y entre ambos, sujetando las manos de ambos adultos la pequeña Trini sonreía y miraba emocionada el lugar.

El primer líder ranger reconocía bien la ropa, Kim se había esmerado y le había puesto un lindo vestido color agua que Zack le había mandado en uno de sus viajes, había peinado sus cabellos castaños en lindas trencitas que adornaban con moños a color.

—Eso en verdad es una sorpresa —se escuchó la voz de alguno de los chicos, pero Jason no puso mucha atención, cuando la pequeña finalmente ya había entrado al establecimiento con los dos adultos.

—¡Tío Jason! —grito la pequeña mientras corría con los brazos extendidos hacia el hombre mayor, este se removió de su asiento para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Mi pequeño arcoíris! —llamó el hombre mayor mientras la abrazaba aplazándola del piso.

Tras un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, la pequeña se removió para acercarse al oído de su tío, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus pequeñas manos susurró.

—Tío Jason cuando crezca voy a casarme con Tommy.

—Pero pequeña mía —respondió Jasón a la confidencia—, dijiste que te casarías conmigo.

La pequeña fue puesta en el suelo, mientras se quedaba viendo a los adultos que se terminaban de acercar, no serían tan lentos si no estuvieran viéndose con esos ojos brillantes cada diez segundos, al menos eso pensaba la pequeña.

—Entonces me casaré con los dos —aseguro con firmeza la pequeña.

—Ella tiene una buena solución —aseguro Kat que estaba a un lado escuchando la conversación nada discreta, por más secretismo el susurro de un niño era demasiado alto para pasar desapercibido—. Hola pequeña, soy Kat —saludo la rubia.

Pero la pequeña se le quedo viendo, sentada a un costado de su tío, en lo que sería la cabecera de la mesa. Trini se removió incomoda, su madre muchas veces le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños, inquieta trato de encogerse al tiempo que acercaba su diminuto cuerpo a una figura de seguridad y tomaba su mano, tal como su madre siempre le dijo, "no importa si tienen dulces o juega con otros niños, si yo no te lo presento, no es un amigo".

—Extraño —susurró la pequeña.

—Oh, si, lo siento —dijo Kat—, esperemos a que tu mami nos presente —aseguro con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista a Kim que ya estaba junto a ellos.

—Ven cariño —llamó Kim mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y la acercaba a la rubia—. Ella es tú tía Kat.

—Tía Kat —sonrió la pequeña finalmente acercándose a darle un abrazo y un beso al que la adulto no pudo resistirse.

Kim la dirigió por toda la mesa para que conociera a cada uno de sus amigos, Aisha recibido un efusivo abrazo al ser alguien conocido para ella, aunque sin duda una mirada de "ya hablaremos más tarde" por parte de sus más viejos amigos, Tanya también fue recibida como Kat, finalmente su madre la había llamado "tía" lo que para la pequeña se traducía en una persona de confianza, por su parte Rocky emocionado la había alzado por los aires mientras Trini había chillado de alegría alegando que volaba, en tanto Adam le había besado la mano como si fuera una princesa haciendo a la infante sonrojarse y danzar como una bailarían hasta llegar a los brazos de Tommy que le había alzado en brazos.

Al estar todos juntos y luego de que Tommy hiciera el pedido de bebidas para ellos que recién llegaron, el grupo finalmente se acercó a la barra de alimentos, la pequeña estuvo en brazos del primer ranger verde mientras observaba los alimentos y elegía algo que le apetecía, un hot cake y una pequeña porción de fruta había preparado su madre para ella, pero al llegar a la mesa se dio cuenta que su grupo de amigos había llevado cada quien por su cuenta pequeños postres como galletas, gelatinas y pastel para compartir con la pequeña, eso hizo a Kim bastante avergonzada de haber alejado a la gente que conocía.

Ella no había tenido esa intención, pero las cosas se habían tornado difíciles con los años. Después de terminar con Tommy, darse cuenta del terrible error que cometió y al no poder enmendarlo debido a que en primer lugar porque fue envuelta en un hechizo que le hizo malvada y después entender que estaba en una relación con Kat, ella se sintió bastante excluida del grupo, sin derecho a permanecer cerca. Se había abrazado a su grupo original y si no fuera por la terquedad de Aisha de contactarse con ella por medio de cartas mientras estaba en África seguramente la habría sacado de la foto también. La pérdida de Trini la hizo estrecharse un poco más al grupo y el tiempo con las nuevas responsabilidades causo que dejara de lado recuperar un par de amistades. Ahora viendo a sus amigos intentando sobornar a su pequeña hija y agasajarla con cariño solo por ser su hija, incluyendo a Kat y Tanya con quien menos tenía relación, le hizo sentirse bastante tonta por haber cortado las conexiones, por haber limitado la vida de su hija, ella una madre soltera que tenía años sin hablar con sus padres por diversos motivos le había dado a Trini una vida solitaria, sabía bien que como Zack y Jason, Adam y Rocky habrían hecho lo que fuera para ayudarla.

—Ey —llamó Tommy—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si —respondió Kim—, solo fui muy torpe al alejarme de ustedes —dijo principalmente viendo a Rocky y Adam—, Trini merece tener más tíos cariñosos.

—Si bueno —dijo Rocky torpemente—, ya podremos compensarlo, algún cumpleaños, unas vacaciones en California, ya sabes, participar en el grupo de Whatsapp, etiquetarnos en fotos de Facebook.

—Lo haré —aseguro Kim—, les doy mi palabra.

La conversación continúo como en aquellos tiempos cuando se reunían en el centro juvenil, actualizando aún sus vidas mientras, claro con el extra de establecer conversaciones cortas con la pequeña. Cada uno de los adultos le ponía especial atención a sus palabras. Aunque claro lo que el trio no sabía es como las apuestas se reforzaban cuando ellos desviaban su atención. Y es que Kat se mantenía firme en su tiempo de seis meses, Tanya insista que menos al ver como el mayor había ayudado a la infante con su comida, cuidando de ella y sus necesidades como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y no solo desde hace dos días.

—Tío Jason mejor voy a casarme con tío Adam —puntualizo muy formal la niña, antes de caminar hacia Tommy—, lo siento tío Tommy, tu puedes casarte con mamá —y la pequeña marcho a un lado del segundo ranger negro quien la había agasajado pidiéndole un helado.

Mientras la pequeña era ignorante de sus palabras, el grupo había tenido un ataque de risa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su valiente líder, en tanto Kimberly estaba muda ante las palabras de su hija.

 **.**

Después del ameno desayuno todos hicieron sus despedidas, claro sin olvidar las fotos, el intercambio de información y quedar para la siguiente ocasión. Todos volvían a sus vidas y se marcharían esa tarde.

El grupo de regreso estaba tomando el mismo vuelto a Los Ángeles California y de ahí marcharían a sus respectivas ciudades.

Durante el vuelo había momentos en que Tommy no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, pensar como una coincidencia le había aligerado el alma. Como suponer que ese dolor infligiendo durante la secundaría aun estaría latente en su corazón y peor que aún casaba una tensión en su grupo de amigos. Pero ahora era obvio que tras este encuentro la Grulla regresaba a casa.

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor.**

:3 Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Sí, es corta, lo siento.

 **Pero la buena noticia:**

¡Tendrá una pequeña continuación!

 **La mala noticia:**

También será corta


End file.
